


Not Much Left

by Impala_Dreamer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Demon Dean, F/M, NSFW, Overstimulation, technically kidnapping but it's ok in the end?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25154098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impala_Dreamer/pseuds/Impala_Dreamer
Summary: ~Maybe going after Dean by yourself wasn’t such a great idea after all. But, in the end… you couldn’t really care about the mission…~
Relationships: dean x reader - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Not Much Left

The ropes were tight but you struggled anyway, desperate to loosen the knots just a bit, to give yourself someplace to go. Playful wiggling had given way to a fight, every muscle in your body set on trying to get away from the vibrator tied between your legs.

He’d left you there, strung out and strung up, while he went for more beer. That black-eyed bastard was starting to be more trouble than he was worth, but you couldn’t deny him. Not when he flashed those pearly whites and grinned in your direction. Not when he licked those sinfully perfect lips.

Dean Winchester, a fucking demon. You’d come out here on a hunch, following a trail of knocked over convenience stores and sulfur-smelling bodies that all lead right to him. You were going to bring him home or die trying, that’s what you’d told Sam in the note you’d left on the War Room table.

It seemed like months ago that you’d left the Bunker, weeks since you’d spotted Dean, belting some old 80s power ballad at karaoke in that shitty bar. He’d shocked the hell out of you: he looked fine. Alive and well, drunk as a skunk, and…happy. You hadn’t seen Dean happy like that in forever, and when he saw you from across the bar, his entire face lit up with devilish glee.

He’d plead his case, calmed your nerves with whiskey; conned you back to his motel room with gentle whispers that tickled your ear, and roaming fingers that promised pleasures to come.

It wasn’t until you were alone that he’d shown you the truth, spilled the beans about the Mark and what it had done to him. By the time he flashed those onyx eyes, it had been too late to run, too late to scream, reach for your gun, do anything but sink down further onto his thick cock. When he pressed his thumb to your clit, the world exploded into sparks of white behind your eyes. It was too late. You came for him like you always did, loud and wet, and Dean laughed at your body’s submission. You were no match for his charms and they were exaggerated now; something about those black eyes and his filterless tone made you weak.

“You’re gonna stay here for a while,” he said, moving from your wrists to your ankles, making sure your tethers were secure.

“Bu-Where is you goin’?” A drunken slur of words left your mouth and Dean laughed. 

“Nowhere you need to follow.” He licked at your lips and you sank deeper into the mattress, your mind and body melting for him like ice in a glass.

“Stay,” you begged, reaching for him with your tongue.

He patted your cheek and picked up the magic wand, fitting it firmly against your clit before turning it on. The buzz woke you up, like a jolt of caffeine to the brain and lighting to your pussy. While you moaned and shook, Dean set to holding it in place with a few nylon ties; the silky black ropes wrapping easily around your thigh to keep everything together.

He watched you cum once, twice, then turned up the power and walked away.

He flipped the lights off before he left, smirking at you over his shoulder. “Enjoy.”

That had been hours ago, days even; it was hard to tell. It was hard to do anything but drool and cum. By your count, you’d already passed out more than twice and your pussy was aching and numb.

The sheets beneath you were soaked and your body was cold, shivering from arousal and the chill from the ceiling fan churning above you. Daylight had come and gone from the seems around the curtains and door, telling you a day had passed since Dean had left you. If he didn’t come back soon, there wouldn’t be much left to come back to.

The orgasms were a constant wave, never really subsiding enough to let you think, but calming to a dull throb before wrecking through you again. Every strike knocked more of your strength away, each pulsing douse of pleasure made it harder to remember how to even breathe.

He was breaking you, and he knew it.

It was dark when the door opened again. A faint strip of neon from the bar across the street trickled in as he stepped inside. It was hot pink, shinning behind him like an evil halo, giving form only to his silhouette as he clicked his teeth.

“Honey, I’m home.”

You moaned at the sound of his voice, unable to do much more than rock your head towards him. “Dee…”

The neon disappeared as he shut the door and threw the lock. “That’s right,” he replied, smug and smiling. “Your new master has arrived.” He laughed at himself and moved towards the bed; heavy boots crushing the cheap carpet.

“Mmm?” You tried to move to watch him walk around the bed, but the shift brought the vibe closer to your clit and a shock wave blew through you like lightning.

Dean placed a knee on the bed right by your hip as he looked you over. “How’re ya feelin’?” A warm hand covered your forehead and you pushed up against it, falling victim to the comfort.

“Lemme go,” you whined, eyes rolling as your legs shook.

Dean cocked his head and frowned. “You sure about that?”

“Y-yes, please. Can’t take m-much m-m-more.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that,” he said, smirk lifting his face. “You’ve still got some brains left.”

“What? N-no.” Tears filled your eyes as you begged. “Please…”

He sighed heavily and removed his knee from the bed, dropping both hands to the tie holding the wand. When the vibrator clicked off, your entire body sank, melting into pure relaxation for the first time in hours. It was as if you stepped off a plank, and the wavy sea began to lull you to sleep.

“Th-thank you.” The pain was gone, but a dull vibration remained in your flesh as if the memory was seared into your body. It felt good, numbing, and you closed your eyes, hoping to fall deep into unconsciousness.

“You’re welcome, Sweetheart.”

The curl of darkness in his voice made your eyes snap open. Dean was hovering over you, face a mask of unreadable intent, his right hand sliding between your soaked thighs.

“Let go… please.”

He shook his head and pushed a finger deep inside your cunt. “But I’m not done yet.”

You gasped as he pushed another digit inside, then a third, easily spreading you open after all the sloppy build-up. There was no hesitation; your flesh simply opened for him as if you’d been waiting forever for him.

“Nice and wet, ain’tcha? That’s what I like.” He pumped his hand deeper and your body began to shake, arms and legs pulling at the ropes. When he began to rub at your g-spot, your shoulders violently shot up off of the bed.

“Please!”

His free hand clamped down over your mouth and Dean shoved you back down onto the mattress. “Shut up.”

You screamed into his palm, but no sound escaped. His skin was damn with your drool and the heat of your breath condensing between you. He held you tight, keeping you still while he cupped his hand and shoved it deep inside your pussy; a wet pop echoing in your head.

“Nice and open for me like a good slut.”

Your scream faded to a moan as his words sunk deep inside your head. When your thrashing calmed, Dean looked down with a smile, charcoal eyes almost glowing with pride.

“There’s my girl. Nice and docile.”

His wrist massaged your entrance and your eyes rolled to whites. There was no more fight inside you, no more hope of escape. It felt so good to fall, to surrender to his touch, and he watched intently as your body melted for him, giving in for good. 

He was gone before you could register the loss, your head was full of swaying colors and Dean’s deep voice. You sighed when your right arm fell, nearly cried when the left dropped. He was untying you, setting you free, but there was not a single thought of moving in you.

Last to go was your right ankle, and instead of a soothing hand, Dean grabbed your leg and pulled you to him, forcing you to sit up. Your body slumped like a ragdoll at the foot of the bed.

“Look at you,” he laughed, lifting your arm only to let it go to drop onto your belly. “Not much left in there is there?” Dean patted your cheek and your eyes struggled to focus. “Hello? Anybody home?”

A line of spit fell from the corner of your mouth and Dean scooped it up with his thumb. “Lemme get that for ya,” he teased, shoving his wet finger between your lips. “Suck.”

Your mouth closed around his thumb, your tongue slid around and around the tip. You closed your eyes as you sucked, happy to have something in your mouth, to have something to do other than cry and cum.

“What a good little fucktoy you’re gonna turn out to be.” Dean pulled his thumb away and watched as your mouth dropped and you sat, eyes dead and staring, just waiting for him. “I think I’m gonna keep you for a while. See how things go.” He started on the buckle of his belt, slowly pulling leather from brass. “Would you like that, Sweetheart?”

A vacant smile took over your face and you nodded slowly, lost in a mindless trance of pleasure and Dean.

“Yeah,” he said with a smug smirk, “I figured you would.”


End file.
